Twelve Stories of Holiday Cielabeck
by 8 Navy Roses
Summary: From Snowball fights, to drunken caroling, to a very special gift at the end of the holiday season, Ciela and Linebeck still manage to bicker and fight throughout the season. (Multiple One-shots, Normal and Modern universes)
1. It All Started with Snowfall

**It All Started with Some Snowfall**

 **Hello and Happy Holidays to all that are joining me with this fic. So, with the holiday season well underway, I decided to write up a few holiday chapters for my OTP of all OTPs, Cielabeck. There will be twelve in all.**

 **These chapters were inspired by a collection of christmas prompts, 24 in all. I started this last year when I had much less time to write, so I had clumped ideas that worked together, instead of simply working on one prompt a day. I am still doing this as I still don't have much time to write. I'll be hopefully releasing chapters up until Christmas Day. If I fall to the wayside… I'll figure that out as I go.**

 **Another point is that for some of the ideas to work, universes will change, mainly between a normal universe, and a modern 'verse. A side note for the normal 'verse chapters, Ciela is simply a Hylian Spirit with no history of ever being a fairy. This will make it so I'm not explaining why she is suddenly a Hylian spirit. Also, the King's Ocean (where Oshus rules) and the Great Sea are one world, but with differing deities ruling over them. Kinda like our world.**

 **Another note, I will do my best to keep to a kinda nondescript holiday theme, as not everyone celebrates Christmas. I may try and come up with an alternate holiday that would fit more in Hylian terms. Like Santa is Gaepora for such and such reason.**

 **Okay, so world building over, onward to the story!**

 **...**

"Hey, head's up, Moron!"

"Sparkles, what in Farore's name- ACK!"

Ciela punched the air with both hands. "Ha ha! Right in the chest!" She cackled madly as she darted behind a tree, diving down to make more snowballs to use against Linebeck.

"Sparkles, shouldn't a spirit be acting a little more mature!" Linebeck yelled, angrily brushing snow off his coat. He looked up in time to avoid another snowball. "What the hell!?"

Ciela popped out from the tree. "Oh, I'm acting childish? Hah! Says the man who will get into a slap fight with a thirteen year old child over the last sweet!" Ciela tossed another snowball up and down in her hand. "Besides, you've had a stick up your ass for the last few weeks. Loosen up!" She launched another snowball at the captain.

Linebeck swore very colorfully after being too slow and getting nailed right in the face. "So that's how it's gonna be…" He muttered, turning around and stooping down to begin making ammo for himself. However, he didn't think about his position.

Linebeck flailed about before faceplanting into the snow when Ciela's snowball nailed him right in the butt. He shot back up, sputtering. "What was that?!" Linebeck sputtered, indignant anger rising in him. "I was making a Goddesses damn snowball!"

Ciela stood a few feet away from the tree she was using as cover, hands on her hips, looking confused. "Haven't you ever had a snowball fight?" She asked. "You find cover and that's when you make snowballs. You make them right out in the open like that, you're gonna get hit."

Linebeck shuffled to the side, scoffing. "Look, just cause some of us have real responsibilities…" He paused for Ciela's indignant "Hey!". He continued, now behind some crates. "Honestly, Sparkles. Maybe I'm not not one to talk, but you really should act more mature. You're a spirit. Shouldn't you be setting a better example?"

Ciela pursed her lips, feelings of bitterness and disquiet ruining her previous joyful mood from the snowfall that passed over Mercay overnight. She half-heartedly kicked at the snow, shoving her gloved hands into her pockets. "Fine, Moron. Since you're gonna be a prick about this, I'll go meditate or something- Holy shit!"

Linebeck let out a crow of triumph, echoing Ciela's earlier movements. "See how it feels to be on the receiving end, Sparkles!" He called, before diving behind the stacked crates.

Linebeck had used the different sized crates to his advantage. Using a crate that was around waist height and a larger one in front of it, Linebeck began balling together the snow on top. To make sure Ciela didn't notice anything, he distracted her with his words. Using her momentary drop in guard, he hurled the snowball at the Spirit, nailing her chest.

Ciela looked down in disbelief at the snow dripping from her chest, before looking back up at Linebeck peeking over the crates with a sly smile. A giddy laugh erupted from her chest. "Oh, so that's what you're playing at, huh!"

Ciela ducked behind her tree, using some brush at the base for cover. Immediately, she went to work at the ground around her. Soon, a small pile of snowballs rested behind her tree cover. She kneeled back up and instantly ducked back down as a snowball went sailing over her head.

Ciela sent a snowball back in retaliation, throwing with all her might to make the crates some thirty feet away. She knew that she should get closer and to a better position that would give her more access to Linebeck, since she wouldn't be able to make all the shots to him.

Linebeck tried to duck but was too slow, getting hit a fourth time. He scooped together two snowballs. Glancing around the side, Linebeck took note of Ciela's position. Chuckling, Linebeck prepared to throw another snowball.

Ciela yelped, dropping her half formed snowball when Linebeck's snowball hit the top of the thick brush and sent snow scattering over her. She looked up, said "Now that was just pathetic! You weren't aiming for me at all- AGH!" Ciela dived behind the tree, leaning against as she sputtered and wiped snow from her scarf, shivering when cold snow dripped from it onto her bare skin.

"I'll give you credit, that was smart!" Ciela called, not turning back around from her cover. All that answered her was playful laughter from Linebeck.

For a few minutes, the fight played out with Ciela trying make Linebeck's cover, only to have her snowballs fall short or splat against the front of the crates. A few lucky times she managed to nail Linebeck.

However, Linebeck was faring much better, using Ciela's cover against her to lure her out and get hit with a second snowball.

Ciela collapsed against the tree for the umpteenth time, grabbing for her knit hat that Linebeck knocked off with his last throw, and shoved it over her head, not caring about the snow dripping on her already wet, golden hair. She looked to her left side and slightly behind her, spotting a stone wall that she could hide behind, and be closer to Linebeck.

The only problem was that Ciela was going to have to make a run for it across an empty space, with nothing to cover her. Biting her lip, Ciela made her plan, but unsure if she should actually act upon it.

Another shower of snow rained upon her, and Ciela made her decision. Not caring about making it, only wanting a distraction, Ciela launched her last few snowballs toward Linebeck, before shoving herself to her feet and making a break for the wall.

Linebeck stared at the snowballs that broke apart on the ground a few feet away. "Okay, Sparkles, if we're talking pathetic, that was it. Shouldn't Spirit of Time and Courage, be, I dunno, more powerful with throws…" Linebeck trailed off when he saw the yellow clad woman racing for a different cover. "Hey!" He yelled. "Don't think you'll get away with that!"

Quickly finishing the snowball he had been working on, Linebeck watched Ciela for a few moments, raising the snowball in preparation. He then let it fly, feeling that it would hit true.

Except it went a little off in trajectory and ended up nailing the spirit right in the head. Ciela went down with a yelp and planted face-first into a crumpled heap in the snow.

"You really aren't good at this, are you?" Linebeck called, crossing his arms, while smirking.

Ciela didn't respond, nor make any movement.

Linebeck's smirk started to droop away, as a ripple of unease ran through him. "Come on now, are you seriously sulking in the snow? You started this whole fight, so don't whine when you're losing, Sparkles."

Still no response.

"Oh shit, Ciela?!"

Linebeck abandoned his post, running for Ciela through the deep snow, calling her name in dread. From that distance away and with all the layers she had on, Linebeck couldn't tell if she was honestly okay. He didn't think that should have harmed her all that much. Though, he had been planning on hitting her shoulder and not her head, and he did pack that snowball a tad tighter than normal.

"Shit, don't tell me I have to face everyone and tell them I killed her!" Linebeck gasped out."Oshus would smite me on the spot, Neri and Leaf would murder me and hide the body, and the kid would give me that hurt puppy-dog face! I'll never survive!"

Linebeck dropped to his knees beside Ciela, gently grabbing for her shoulder and turning her to him. Her eyes were closed and tiny breaths of air puffed out from her mouth. "Oh thank Din, Nayru, and Farore, I didn't kill you."

Just at that moment, Ciela's eyes popped open and narrowed in on Linebeck. "Gotcha." She whispered, before lunging for the captain.

With a grunt, Linebeck fell into the snow, eyes going wide with surprise. On instinct, he rolled, bringing Ciela with him.

For a few moments, they tussled with each other in the snow, neither one really getting an upper hand. Ciela again lost her hat and scarf to Linebeck, after untwisting from it to avoid being strangled. Linebeck lost one of his gloves. Neither gave any mind to it, not wanting to admit defeat to the other.

However, while their strength was mostly matched, Ciela ended up getting the upper hand, despite being a far fewer inches shorter than Linebeck. She held him against the ground by his shoulders, straddling his midsection. They both were breathing heavily.

Ciela tossed her hair over her shoulder, looking down at Linebeck, breathing heavily. "I believe this makes me the winner." She gasped out, grinning. Her grin slipped away as she continued to stare down at the captain.

Linebeck wasn't even looking at her, his cheeks bright red, as his emerald eyes looked off to one side. In fact, it was almost like he was embarrassed about something. Then slowly his eyes slid back up to meet Ciela's bronze eyes.

Ciela became aware of the fact that his hands were resting on her hips and that she was holding him down in a rather unseemly manner for a spirit. Yet… She didn't move.

"Uh… hey." She lamely said, biting her lip.

If anything, it seemed to make Linebeck more red. He coughed. "Hey."

Only the wind whistled along the snow covered ground, the world going silent around the spirit and the captain as they simply stared at one another in anticipation and expectancy at what was going to occur next.

Linebeck took his hands off of Ciela's hips and gently returned Ciela's hat to her head, since he still had been holding on it tightly. Unsure what he should do with them next, Linebeck awkwardly slid them back down to Ciela's hips.

The spirit shivered, but from the cold or… something else… Ciela wasn't sure.

"So… uh, you won…" Linebeck started. "Mind letting me up now? My ass is kinda freezing."

"Yeah…" Ciela automatically responded. She didn't move for a few moments, then her brain seemed to return to her. "Oh! Yeah, let me just…" Ciela flew off of Linebeck in record time, face flaming even redder. She pushed herself to her feet, feeling her body protest after the work it had been put through.

She heard the snow crunch behind her, signaling that Linebeck was doing the same. Ciela looked around in front of her, trying to see where her scarf had gotten off to.

Linebeck coughed behind her. "I assume you're looking for this?" He asked, voice sounding strange.

Ciela whirled around to see Linebeck holding her scarf in his hands, his lost glove already retrieved. "Oh! Yeah…" Ciela chuckled, scratching at her messy and wet hair.

She started to reach for it, but Linebeck threw her for a loop when he took the ends of the scarf and began putting it on her himself. Ciela froze, hands held out in front of her, unsure what she should be doing with them.

"There… since I was the one to mess it up." Linebeck murmured, again not quite meeting Ciela's eyes. His hands didn't remove themselves from Ciela's scarf.

"Thank you." Ciela murmured back. Her hands finally decided to unfreeze. Ciela swallowed, and hesitantly placed them over top of Linebeck's.

Both their hearts were beating rapidly within their chests, despite it having been several minutes since they were tussling together.

Linebeck was the first to react, despite normally being a coward at making the first moves. His left hand tightened on Ciela's scarf and he gently dragged her forward, his other hand moving up to tilt her face up. Ciela allowed him to do so, knowing what this was going to lead and suddenly realizing that she desperately wanted it to happen.

Their lips met, and something clicked in their brains.

For a few moments, they remained there, the world again nonexistent to them. Then, slowly, achingly, they separated.

Ciela tightened her grip on Linebeck's shoulders as she nearly stumbled from standing on tiptoe to reach Linebeck. She shivered at feeling his hands catch her and press against her lower back.

"Why don't we go warm up in the ship, Sparkles?" Linebeck suggested, chuckling. "I'm freezing, and you have to be too, if you're shivering like that."

"Oh, shut up, Moron." Ciela shot back with no real venom. She reluctantly pulled herself out of Linebeck's arms, mentally agreeing with the man when another shivered, definitely caused by the cold, racked her body.

Linebeck rolled his eyes, and began pushing Ciela toward the S.S. Linebeck some distance away. As they strolled together, their hands met and entwined, signaling the start of something precious and treasured like the first snowfall of the season.

...

 **So for this chapter, the prompts I clumped together was** **Snowball fights, "we were playing in the snow and you suddenly tackled me to the ground and now…we're just…staring… at each other…" and finally, pulling you in for a kiss with a scarf.**

 **So, I'll see you all in the next chapter. Again, Happy Holidays!**

 **~Roses**


	2. More Painful Side of the Holidays-Part 1

**The More Painful Side of the Holidays**

 **(Modern 'Verse)**

Linebeck stared out at the snow falling onto his apartment balcony and beyond, sipping a cup of coffee. Spread out before him was his mail, with some bills opened. He had been in the middle of paying them when he noticed the falling snow outside. It was thick and already what looked to be five inches covered the ground.

He hadn't meant to become entranced by the falling snow, normally not one for wasting time in such a manner, but with the hecticness caused by the holidays being a few weeks away, Linebeck found it calming to lose himself in the frozen precipitation.

At least, calming until a body flew past his window, a feminine scream piercing the silent air, followed by a loud whump and metallic clattering.

"What the hell!?" Linebeck exclaimed, practically tossing his coffee to the side in his scramble to make sure he hadn't imagined anything. Cursing as his bare feet hit the deep snow, Linebeck leaned over his balcony railing, absent-mindly noticing a swinging cord of lights by him.

Linebeck immediately locked onto the body curled in the fetal position on the ground below him, and instantly recognized it as his neighbor above him, a stubborn, hotheaded, absent-minded librarian called Ciela.

He and Ciela never got along well, but for some reason or another, Linebeck ended up sharing the three story home with the woman and her adoptive son, Link. Probably since even though they had hated each other's guts, she had been the best person to live with in a long time. She paid her half of rent on time and in full, never making Linebeck compensate extra for to make the payment, and even with a teenage son, they were respectful of the fact that there it wasn't just them in the house. Linebeck shuddered upon being reminded of his last roommate, Jolene. That woman was a terror to live with.

But as time passed, and they became more used to each other, and Linebeck ended up becoming friends with Link, the pair begrudgingly grew to like each other. Still bickered and fought, but to a more friendly degree.

Due to that, as soon as Linebeck recognized that it was Ciela crumpled and moaning on the ground, Linebeck ran for the steps, shoving on shoes haphazardly, and throwing his navy jacket on.

When he reached Ciela's side, he immediately knelt down by her.

With a pained gasp, Ciela's eyes flew open. She tried to reach for her leg, swearing up a storm as she did so.

"Then stop moving or else you're gonna injure yourself more!" Linebeck snapped back.

"Mom?!" Linebeck heard above him. Looking up, Linebeck saw Link leaning out of his bedroom window.

Linebeck called up to tell the boy to call for an ambulance. After the boy disappeared back into the house, Linebeck noticed the black spot on the roof and the half strung lights.

"Were you seriously putting up lights?!" Linebeck muttered under his breath. He nearly jumped out of his coat when he remembered that Ciela wasn't passed out and she replied to him.

"Well, excuse me for being festive!" Ciela hissed, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. She struggled to get up, being stopped by Linebeck.

"Stop! Moving! You! Idiot!" Linebeck hissed. "You just fell off a roof. Who knows what else got injured. Now stay still."

"Well, I can still move my arms and other leg, and while it all feels sore as hell, I want to be back inside where my ass won't be freezing in the snow!" Ciela said, swiping at her face to remove the tears still coming.

Linebeck threw his hands into the air in defeat. "Fine. It will probably get you to settled down if you have your son looking over you." He crouched next to Ciela. "Where is the majority of the pain in your leg?"

"Ankle." She gritted out, sitting up for Linebeck.

"Okay. I'm going to pick you up now, don't… punch me." Linebeck sighed out. He slowly picked up Ciela bridal style, making sure to not disturb her leg anymore than necessary.

After about ten or so long, painful minutes for Ciela, Linebeck had her settled on the couch downstairs, with every cushion in the room being used to prop up her foot. Soon after, sirens were wailing toward the trio and Linebeck was following behind as Link wasn't old enough to ride in the ambulance with his mother, therefore, Linebeck drove the kid to the hospital.

As they sat in the waiting room, Linebeck looked over at Link.

The teenage boy sat hunched over, his shoulders curled inward. The hood of his grey hoodie was covering his face, all Linebeck could see was a few strands of blonde hair hanging. His elbows rested on his knees, hands clasped in front of him. Linebeck could just make out the kid mumbling under his breath.

Linebeck swallowed, unsure of what to do for Link. He started to raise up his hand, before aborting that movement and instead bumping shoulders with Link. The mumbling cut off, but Link didn't move.

"Hey, kid… Your mom's gonna be alright, you know?" Linebeck awkwardly stated, kinda looking past Link, not wanting to be staring directly at him.

Link didn't move, and for a moment Linebeck thought the boy didn't hear him. Just as Linebeck finally decided to repeat himself, Link spoke.

"That's mom said… about dad…" Link muttered, not moving.

Linebeck felt his heart drop to his feet in shame. " _Fuck"_ he spat in his head. " _This is why I can't comfort people._ "

Linebeck didn't know what exactly happened to Link's adoptive father, what caused him to land in the hospital and eventually kick the bucket there. He did know that it happened a few years ago, and why the mother-son duo moved to the house they now shared with Linebeck.

Giving off a silent sigh, Linebeck started to lean back, giving up on trying to comfort the kid anymore. Looking at the morose, hunched figure of Link, Linebeck suddenly thought about how _young_ the boy looked.

"Your mom was cussing me out when I went to help her out. If that's not a sign that Sparkles is gonna kick this- well, not kick it, with her broken leg. Can't really kick much with that…"

"You suck at comforting people." Link bluntly stated, turning to look at Linebeck with a deadpan face.

Linebeck sputtered. "Aw, come on, kid, I'm trying my best here!" Linebeck gestured to himself. "Just let me finish all right?"

Link snorted, rolling his eyes. Bringing up his hands, Link pulled his hood up further around his golden locks.

"Link." Linebeck started again. He sat up and this time, placed his hand on Link's back, causing Link to look at the older man with surprise.

"You're right. I suck at comforting people. But… Your mom just has a broken leg. The only reason they're keeping her back there and us here is because they want to make sure that it's just a broken leg. Sparkles is gonna be alright, and she'll be home for the holidays before she knows it."

"So chin up, kid, don't want to have to tell her that you seem to be becoming a real grinch out here. Don't want you to get coal in your stocking." Linebeck gave off a smirk, pulling down the hood over Link's face.

Link cried out in surprise, quickly yanking back off his hood, and trying to glare at Linebeck. "If anyone is getting coal in their stocking, it's gonna be you."

Linebeck gave a snort, feigning offendence. "How dare you suggest such tarnishment of my golden soul. I'll have you know that I was the number one goody goody in the foster homes."

"Yeah, right." Link said, a grin creeping up on his face, as much as he tried to fight it. "I bet you were the number one troublemaker."

"Bah, I don't need to hear such slanderous lies from a boy." Linebeck griped, crossing his arms. He sat up straight, schooling his features to be in proud expression. He opened one emerald eye to see Link laughing in the plastic waiting room chair. Linebeck let his expression crack, glad to see the boy's expression a lot lighter than before.

When Link's laughter finally settled down, he looked at Linebeck, suddenly looking uncertain again.

"What's eating at yah now, kid?" Linebeck asked, settling back as much as he could in the chair.

"You spent time in a foster home?" Came the quiet reply.

Jeez, Link didn't miss anything, did he? Linebeck had hoped that the boy wouldn't notice. He didn't like the looks of other people when they learned he was in a foster home. Linebeck figured he slipped up because of the whole nature of today's events.

"Yeah." Linebeck finally responded, looking down at the off-white, tiled floors. "Yeah, I did, kid. Wasn't lucky like you, however." Linebeck gave a half hearted shrug. "But never the less, I was there, grew up there, and then aged out. Never looked back."

Link looked like he wanted to say more, but didn't get the chance as a woman dressed in a lab coat walked up, asking for the family of Ciela. Both Link and Linebeck hopped up. The woman stated that Ciela was doing just fine, and is awake. They want to keep her overnight, but she could go home tomorrow. Once finished explaining, the doctor said that they could follow her to Ciela's room.

Unsurprisingly, the woman had on a grumpy frown. She visibly brightened upon seeing her son. Link instantly went to his mother's side, giving her a careful hug.

"Oh come on, I'm not fragile glass. I know you can hug tighter than that." Ciela gripped, giving a look at her son.

"This would suggest otherwise." Linebeck gave a tap on the plaster cast encasing Ciela's leg.

Ciela immediately sent her look toward Linebeck, adding in a touch of hostility for the man. "Your input is not needed." She said, giving off a huff of air as she settled into the pillow.

"Actually, I think my input is very well justified." Linebeck replied, shoving his hands into his pockets, and simply gestured to the cast.

Ciela glowered at him, beginning to raise back off her pillow in a threatening manner.

"Okay, I think that's enough from the both of you." Link interjected, physically shoving himself in front of Linebeck. To his mother, he raised up a hand, pointing to her. "Your heart rate is starting to go up, and I don't want hospital staff coming in here thinking you're having a heart attack."

Linebeck gave a large roll of his eyes, but once more gestured to the cast and mimed zipping his lips, signaling that he wasn't gonna mention it anymore.

"Fine, but only because you're my favorite son." Ciela admitted, settling back down.

Link gave her a weird look. "I'm your only son."

"Not when I have to deal with this child as well." Ciela slyly said, eyes sparkling with mischief as she raised a hand to point at Linebeck.

Linebeck glared at her. "Both of you. Lies and slander all over my good name and I will not stand for it." He placed his hands on Link's shoulders. "Now I see where he gets his very wrong ideas about my reputation and now I'll have to try to show him the error of his ways."

Ciela simply stuck her tongue out in return.

A couple hours later, Linebeck and Ciela were alone in her hospital room. Link had wandered down to the cafeteria in search of food to sate his growling stomach.

"Hey. I got a question for you."

Ciela raised her eyebrows at Linebeck in a questioning manner, turning her head to be fully looking at the man and not the snow outside (It had stopped falling about the time the trio arrived at the hospital).

"You're usually a smart woman. Why the hell were you putting lights up alone?" Linebeck asked, waving a hand at Ciela. "You've never put lights up the last two years."

Ciela rolled her eyes. "Didn't I tell you this earlier? I wanted to be festive! So sorry that I wanted to decorate the house."

"You didn't answer my question." Linebeck said, leaning forward, placing his hands onto his knees. His green eyes were unusually steely and firm as he stared at Ciela. "Why were you decorating the house _alone_? If I hadn't been home and Link didn't hear you, you could have been stuck outside with a broken leg for hours. And that's if you were as damn lucky as you were today. Fell the wrong way and I might have been helping Link plan a funeral."

Ciela flinched at Linebeck's words, face becoming guilty looking. "I know…" She said, voice soft. She looked down her clasped hands, fiddling with her fingers. "It was just…"

"Just what?" Linebeck realized too late his voice was sounding very judgy of Ciela. He tried to dial it back with his next words. "What caused you to do such an idiotic thing?"

"I had found Link looking at the photos of our old house." Ciela stated. Her blue eyes had gone distant as she reached up for her wedding ring that hung on a necklace around her neck. "He tried playing it off but…"

"He misses his father, and he misses the life we had before. There were too many painful memories to stay in our old house and that first year, so many of our normal holiday traditions were… left to the wayside as we tried our best to heal."

"Decorating the house, it was a whole family affair and it was started with the fact that we wanted to make Link feel included in our family. With Talon gone… it just felt… empty to do so."

Ciela took a shuddery breath. "So we didn't decorate when we moved here. Nor the year after."

Understanding had dawned on Linebeck. "So when you found Link looking at the photos from previous years…"

"So much of our life had changed after Talon's death. I wanted to get… some kind of normality back after so long. So I dug out our old lights and got myself up on that roof, determined that hell or high water, I was gonna get our home decorated again. And I did it alone because I wanted to surprise him." Ciela finished, looking up at the ceiling. She had tried to rapidly blink it away, but Linebeck caught a couple of tears running down Ciela's face.

"Instead, you ended up scaring the living daylights out of your son that he was gonna lose his other adoptive parent, and got a broken leg for the holidays." Linebeck stated, then internally swore as he realized how callous he was sounding. He was not doing too good on the whole comforting people thing today.

"Go me." Came the glum reply. "And please, don't tell Link any of this. I don't want him blaming himself."

Linebeck frowned but agreed to not tell Link. He opened his mouth. What he was gonna say, he had no clue, but Link's return stopped any further conversation of the subject between Linebeck and Ciela.

Link shoved a wrapped up roll into Linebeck's hands and told the older man to eat, ignoring any of Linebeck's protests that hospital food didn't agree with him. Eventually, however, the man caved and he meekly unwrapped the roll and began to eat.

At that time, as Linebeck chewed semi wilted lettuce and processed cheese, an idea began to form in his head. He stared at Ciela poking at the hospital's jello with a disturbed look and wondered if he could get into his storage container today.

Link was not able to spend the night at the hospital, so after Linebeck got an estimation of time of when Ciela would be ready to be discharged the next day and Link finished his goodbyes, Linebeck was soon carefully maneuvering his way down salted highways.

"So, Kid." Linebeck started to say, keeping his tone light and eyes on the road. "How do you feel about making a small detour and not getting much sleep?"

Link gave him a strange look. "Is it the kind of detour that mom won't like?" He slowly asked.

Linebeck thought about it. "Kinda? But also, and you are not allowed to say this, even upon the brink of death, but also something that would hopefully make her happy?"

Link was silent for a few moments. "Then okay, let's take this detour."

"Fantastic, Kid. Especially since I'm already am."

…

"Wow, you look like shit." Was the first words out of Ciela's mouth when Linebeck walked into the room. "Don't tell me you were losing sleep over me last night."

"Ha, ha." Linebeck responded. "Be nice to your ride home or I might see if I can make the staff keep you here another night."

Ciela narrowed her eyes at the smirking man, holding out her arm for the nurse to take the IV out of her. "... Link wouldn't let you."

Linebeck spread his arms. "Do you see the kid here?"

Ciela's aggravated glare turned confused as she seemed to realize that indeed yes, Link wasn't there to mediate between the two. "Where is he?"

"Snoozing away in bed, I tried waking him, but you would know even better than me that that kid sleep like the dead." Linebeck said, shaking his head. "I'm sure he'll be awake by the time we get back."

"Well, then I guess I'll have to play nice with you if I want to get out of here." Ciela playful grumped, crossing her arms, now free of an IV.

"Indeed you do, Sparkles. I'll be waiting for you once you're dressed." He placed a bag on Ciela's bed. With that, Linebeck left the room.

Once Ciela was dressed and outfitted with a new pair of crutches that she would be keeping for six weeks, her and Linebeck were soon driving back to the house they shared.

Ciela kept giving Linebeck glances out of the corner of her eye, noting the darker than normal bags under his eyes and the extra large cup of coffee in his cup holder. Her curiosity was burning to know what had been keeping the man up. She kept her wandering thoughts to herself however, not wanting to disturb the peaceful between the two.

However, Ciela soon found an answer to her musings.

Her mouth dropped open as Linebeck pulled into the driveway of their house, taking in the scene before her.

She had only gotten one part of the roof finished when she took her fall. She was honestly expecting to have to beg Linebeck to climb onto the ladder or at the very least, supervise Link so what lights that had been put up could be taken down.

However, it didn't seem to be an issue anymore.

Link was standing in the doorway of the house, grinning madly before running out into the snowy yard, throwing his arms out wide to wildly gesture to the house and yard.

In the middle of the yard stood three light up deer, a reindeer, a doe and a fawn, along with other creatures that lit up. Rows of lights lined the edges of the roof, the balconies, and all the windows. Even more lights were wrapped around the balcony railings. White frosted garland with bows and bells tied in the foliage lined around the front door and a wreath of similar design hung on the door. Ciela noticed _even more_ lights wrapped up in the bushes and some projection lights placed near the reindeer lights.

"Oh my god." She whispered, staring out the window of the car door. Link was still gesturing wildly to the house, not tiring at all from his excitement.

"It's uh, more impressive at night." Linebeck awkwardly said, clearing his throat.

"When did you guys have time to out all of this up?!" Ciela's head snapped toward Linebeck. "Were you decorating in the _dark?!_ " She screeched out.

"Woah, woah, woah, before you bite my head off, what daylight we had was spent getting the lights on that required the ladder. I was the only one on the ladder. Link only touched the ladder when he was holding it steady for me." Linebeck cried, frankly trying to get his words out while searching for the door unlock button. "I knew you would break me if I broke your son. "

"Damn right I would have!" Ciela cried, However, she couldn't hide the giddy grin that was spreading across her face. She quickly threw open the car door, calling out excitly to Link over the decorations.

Linebeck just shook his head, not noticing the soft smile that was gracing his face as he watched Ciela hobble through the snow, Link keeping a hand on her so she wouldn't slip.

That night, Linebeck, Ciela and Link stood out in the yard, Link holding the extension cords that would turn on the lights. Snow had begun falling once more as night approached, so the trio was getting lightly dusted with the flakes.

"Ready?" Link asked, looking at Ciela.

"Go ahead, I've been dying of anticipation all day to see how this place looks." Ciela told her son, balancing on her crutches.

With that, Link plugged the cords together, grinning and watching his mother, waiting for her reaction.

First the white lights lit up, revealing the whole house in a warm glow. Behind them was the reindeer lighting up along with the red and blue bushes and candy canes along the driveway and walkway. Following them was the projection lights, bathing the front of the house in deep blue snowflakes that slowly spinned.

"God, the electricity bill is gonna be hell." Linebeck murmured, with no real bite in his words.

Ciela paid him no mind, her throat having suddenly grown tighter upon seeing her home lit up with decorations. Tears sparkled in her eyes as she blinked rapidly trying to keep them at bay.

"This is wonderful… Thank you." Ciela looked to Link, smiling softly.

"Hey, mom don't look at me, this was all Linebeck's idea." Link said, pointing to the other side of Ciela.

Linebeck froze when Ciela's head snapped toward him in surprise and shock. "This was your idea?" She whispered, shock stealing away her breath.

"I'm gonna go start the hot chocolate. 'Cuse me." Link quickly stated, dashing off through the snow toward the house, leaving Ciela to stare at Linebeck.

Linebeck swallowed, before giving a steady nod. All of a sudden he found himself to have an armful of Ciela as she crashed into him, crutches flumping into the snow as she hugged her housemate tightly.

Linebeck froze before he closed his eyes, hugging the woman back. He tactfully ignore the hot tears dripping onto him, deciding to not ruin the moment.

Eventually, the two separated, Ciela still holding onto Linebeck, wobbling as he retrieved her crutches.

"Come on, let's go warm up inside. Your toes won't stay warm forever in that stocking." Linebeck gestured to Ciela's cast. He started for the house, helping Ciela through the snow.

When they reached the porch, Ciela placed a hand onto Linebeck. "Linebeck, wait." Ciela said, grabbing out for Linebeck's hand.

Linebeck stopped, giving a questioning look to Ciela. "Can it be said indoors, because it's actually getting pretty cold out here."

Ciela hobbled closer to Linebeck, placing her crutches on the wall of the house. She placed one hand on the side of his cheek, before giving a quick peck on his other cheek. "Thank you, Linebeck." She softly said, giving a sheepish smile at Linebeck, hoping she hadn't pushed any boundaries with her actions. "For everything these past two days."

Linebeck shook his head, before returning Ciela's smile. "You're certainly welcome, Sparkles." He whispered back, trying to ignore the blush creeping across his face.

"Come on, we got some mugs of hot chocolate with our names on it." Ciela said, jerking her head toward the door. She softly grinned at the blush spreading across Linebeck's face.

"I love you!"

Ciela's eyes widened as Linebeck squeezed his own shut, a gloved hand slapping over his mouth. Too late however, as the words had already been spoken.

Silence pervaded between the two, as Linebeck took a deep breath, slowly dropping his hand from his mouth. He opened his eyes, full of unease and almost guilt.

"I love you." Linebeck repeated. His words were now low, but honest sounding. Linebeck found himself wanting to watch the swirling snowflakes, but forced himself to face Ciela. "I get if you don't… care for me back. That you would never be able to love someone after losing your husband, I can get that."

The action of laying himself bare while Ciela just… stared in return was proving too much, so Linebeck gave in and turned away from the woman, leaning against the porch railing, knocking some snow off.

"I, fuck." Linebeck huffed out, letting his head drop down to his chest. "I'm positive I just made things weird between us, and trust me, I wasn't planning on confessing my feelings to you tonight. It's just... Slipped out."

"The lights and decorations, this wasn't some means of trying to get you to like me back, to act as if I was trying to take over the spot Talon has. I just… wanted to do something actually… nice for you. Bring some holiday cheer and all that."

There was only silence behind him and Linebeck felt a sigh get dragged out of his chest. "Sorry, I'm rambling. Just wanted to let you know that confession wasn't planned. In any manner or form." A pause. "You should get inside before the hot chocolate gets cold."

At that, there was the sound of Ciela's crutches rattling. Linebeck stared out at the dark night, watching as the snow fell to the ground without any sound. He listened for the sound of the front door to open, for Ciela to accuse him of being some kind of underhanded jerk, using her family's tradition in an attempt to wrongfully woo her.

Instead, he heard nothing, but rather, felt the gentle grip of Ciela's hand on his upper arm.

"Linebeck, I…" Ciela started, biting her lip. "You're right… I don't care for you that way."

Even when expecting it, Linebeck still felt his heart giving off a pang at Ciela's words.

"However… that doesn't mean I never will."

Linebeck felt his mind come to a halt at Ciela's words. He cautiously turned himself to be once again facing Ciela.

"You've shown that while you are an asshole at times… You're also a trustworthy friend and housemate. That it's not just yourself that you're looking out for." Ciela said, she kept her hand on Linebeck's upper arm.

"But yes, I still greatly care for Talon, and he always will have part of my heart… But," Ciela gave a gentle smile, softly squeezing Linebeck's arm. "If you'll still have me then… I think I will be ready one day."

It wasn't a confession of feelings. Far from it. But, something inside Linebeck lessened a tiny bit, the knot of nerves and anxiety becoming a tiny bit looser. He gave a smile back, and raised up an arm to squeeze Ciela's in return. It was enough for tonight.

Linebeck opened the door and Ciela hobbled inside, Linebeck following. The door snapped shut with a soft jingle of bells. Outside, the reindeer became more covered with snow, as well the colored ribbons tied around their necks. Green on the fawn, blue on the reindeer, and yellow on the doe. Not the most holiday themed colors, but Link hadn't cared when he tied them on. These colors represented something more special for this household.

…

 **Second chapter down, and ten more to go!**

 **Prompts used in this one** " **i live below you and i was minding my own business watching the snowfall out the window WHEN I SAW A BODY FALL ARE YOU REALLY PUTTING UP CHRISTMAS LIGHTS NOW" and "you're in the hospital for the holidays so i came in while you were sleeping to decorate your room i love you merry christmas"**

 **Nearly forgot that last little part and obviously I changed it from being a hospital room to the house being decorated.**

 **But I hope everyone's Decembers are going well and holidays aren't going so crazy. Not sure what kind of schedule I'll be having with releasing these chapters, but I hope to have them finished by Christmas.**

 **Until the next chapter**

 **~Roses**


End file.
